Strange happenings at CHERUB
by Thebestwritter94
Summary: James wakes up one morning and everything's different please note sci-fi twist
1. Everything Changes

James woke up it was raining he walked outside and saw Kerry she then began to turn brown and walked into here room james began to think it was nothing when he noticed that he had something from a game on his left arm a hidden blade from assassins creed

"that's weird where'd I get this" said James as he got back in hi s room he then turned on his TV and a brief flash of a man wearing an eye patch appeared to quick for James to notice he then walked out of his room before noticing Dana standing at his door she was naked her breast bigger than before her old ones where Double D's now they where Double G's she pushed him into the room and began to snog him she pushed him on the bed and took of his pants and started violently sucking his dick.

"Dana stop we're not dating" said James as he felt a sharp pain and Dana jumped onto his dick and begin bouncing on it violently and started moaning james couldn't stop her then he noticed tentacles all over Dana from her back her arms and her nipples then james was scared she was matting with him for something he then pushed her off and she attacked him again she was now dark brown simpler to that of Kerry earlier and her hair was now tentacles as well he then used the hidden blade and stabbed her in the abdomens.

"you basted" said Dana as the tentacles retracted into Dana and the dead body disintegrated james throw some clothes on and ran outside still with the hidden blade and got in the elevator.


	2. The death of James Adams life

James got to Lauren's floor and burst into her room

"James what the fuck I was sleeping" said Lauren covering her self with her bed sheets

"Lauren your going to think I'm crazy but something's going on" said James as he barricaded the door

"like what" asked Lauren

"I've only seen it on Dana but the female turns brown and the if boobs grow bigger and tentacles begin to grow" said James out of breath

"like this" said Lauren as her breasts expanded

"Lauren no" said James as he was about to stab her but she was to fast and jumped on his dick and forced him to release into her then her belly lurched toward james

"baby's coming james" said Lauren as the creature busted through her belly with hear laughing at James then bang she was shot in the head and their stood a man with a Spas 12 fore grip and incendiary ammo

"one of a few things that does kill these things" said the stranger as he'll helped james up James pulled up his trousers and found that he had to blades like his on either wrist.

"thanks what is that thing that was my sister" said james heavily breathing as he inspected the burnt body "That is a xenoiter a species that begins by taking control of a body the breeds to create more" said the man as he took of his hood

"your French aren't you" said james

"yes I was sent by Henderson to get a survivor if I could" said the man who now revealed to be a boy

"I'm James and you are" asked jamesO

"Marc, Marc Kilgour"


	3. The rebirth

Marc pressed a button on his blade and he and james where telelported to a room where a man stood their

"charles i got him" said marc as the man stod up

back on CHERUB campus Ning was in the shower when the water stopped she got out her boobs bounced then a small blue cloud came from the shower drain ning was forced onto her bed and on her back the blue cloud went over her boobs she was on double Ds already and had lost her virginity to Ryan then they began to grow to double Gs then she notice her skin pelling off to reval a brown skin under neath she screamed then she grew tenticles and stopped screaming she had become one of the monsters and she got dressed all slutty in just a bikini designed for the double D tits she used to have and her hair down she went to ryans room and caught him in the shower

"ning what the hell" asked ryan as Ning took her clothes off and began to give Ryan a tit wank causing him to moan and then Ning pushed him onto his bed and got on his Dick and he penetrated her, she was a Virgin but the alien DNA stopped the pain Ryan then ejaculated into Ning then she began to get pregnant fast her belly swelled to the point it was on Ryan's chest he pushed her of the alien burst out of her chest as Ryan put some cloths on and ran out his room as the alien baby crawl out of Ning's belly and sealed up again and the swelling went down she got up And put the bikini back on and went to see Zara about the mission.

"what the fuck is going on here" shouted James at Charles

"aliens are posing as humans to repopulate their own" said Marc as he put the shotgun down and passed james another blade for his other hand

"this is where it started" said Henderson as he flicked a TV on.


	4. The Origins of the Aliens

The TV screen showed that of Bruce walking into Kerry's room it was a few days before everything started

"hey listen james is I'll so I thought I could keep you company" said Bruce he was bull shitting he then gave Kerry a kiss

"Bruce no" said Kerry then Bruce took his trousers off and pushed Kerry onto her bed he also took his shirt off then stripped Kerry out of her clothes she had been growing her boobs for James but she forgot as Bruce sort of raped her, he thrusted inside her he was on top they both moaned then a tentacle burst out of Bruce neither noticed Bruce kept on thrusting until his back and upper chest had tentacles on them Kerry kept on moaning until she felt a tentacle she opened her eyes and screamed

"Bruce get out of me" screamed Kerry Bruce wouldn't listen he thrusted faster into her and harder

"Bruce stop it" shouted Kerry but Bruce continued so she tried to push him of but the tentacles pined her down Kerry started crying then Bruce began to ejaculate he got off of Kerry she ran to the other side of the room as Bruce turned into one of the aliens except his tentacles had knobs on the end and was a darker shade of brown then Kerry screamed again her belly began to swell with a twisting and turning her belly burst open and the blue mist flew out killing her it then flew into the drains Bruce walked over to Kerry's body and a tentacle came out of his mouth and it went down Kerry's throat her belly began to shrink and heal up she then sprung to life and she turned into an alien as well her breasts began to grow.

"what the fuck was that" shouted James at Charles and Marc as he looked at the tv

"that is the earliest knowledge we have got on file but thanks to you we can get when it first happened" said Charles he then put james hand on the table and a new clip showed when Nicole eddinson was kicked out of CHERUB.

Ewat was driving her to Campus when he took a turn into some woods

"what are we doing here" asked Nicole she was 12 she had big boobs she had just done Class A drugs which got her kicked out of CHERUB Ewart pushed her out of the car and onto the floor he then undid his trousers and shoved his dick into Nicole's throat and large gulps went down her throat she saw that he was now an alien and different by the fact he was the master alien.

"what was that" asked Nicole as she felt a grumbling in her belly it started to poke out but not swelling and mini aliens burst through her belly she screamed then through her boobs carrying 5 in each boob she then died not before weary had some last words

"thank you Nicole for spawning my children" laughed weary as the mini aliens ate what was their "mother" and weary drove off back to the others he later fixed the documents so Nicole had gone to the foster family.

please leave a review what did you think of this chapter.


End file.
